Travis Bickle
Travis Bickle 'is a taxi driver turned vigilante in New York City. He became a viilante because he felt the streets of New York City were filled with scum and violence and took it upon himself to clean them up. Travis Bickle is a former Marine and served in the Vietnam War. He suffers from Post-Tramatic Stress Disorder and became a Taxi Driver who works late night shifts in order to keep his mind on somthing besides his memories from the war. He notices how terrible the situation in New York City is and often writes in his journal what he sees on the streets. His desire to clean up the streets comes to an actuality after he buys a lot of handguns and sets out to clense New York City. He targets pimps and muggers mostly and kills a few. He also attempts to assassinate a presidential canidate. After he tries to save a young prostitute he kills several bodyguards and the client of the prostitute. After he gets out of the hospital and his wounds are treated he likley goes back to being a vigilante. Despite him only using handguns he is experianced in combat and is capeable of using his handguns to his advantage. He is accurate with his handguns and what he lacks in stratagey he makes up for with sheer craziness and street smarts. Travis Bickle is a true vigilante. Battle vs. Tommy Devito (by Battlefan237) ''Pub Florence, Little Italy, 10:30 pm, Sunday night... The bar keeper scanned around the pub, finally fixing his eyes on the table in the corner. It's another Sunday evening, so as expected, a herd of mafia members had already gathered there, drinking, laughing and taunting each other as usual. However, something unusual could be sensed: It seemed that the mafia members had been overwhelmed by something else. Their laughters were far more menacing, filled with pathological outbursts of chilling chuckles. Though the laughing manners of those people were pretty much the same, one particularly stood out because of his cartoonish grin mixed with psychotic giggles. Sonny, the owner of the pub, knew that the name of that particular goodfella was Tommy Devito, an experienced hitman who had engaged in nearly every robbery and assault in this neighbourhood. Sometimes Tommy participated in the robbery directly, or else he's the man behind it. 'Never toy with Tommy.' Sonny thought to himself, ' Or you'll not only die in the most miserable way you can imagine, but also have to bear the long strings of slang terms and dirty words coming out of Tommy's mouth before he pull the trigger.' Sonny's imagination was interrupted when a man in deep green hoodie stepped into the pub. 'Sir, would you like to have a glass of beer or anything else ?' Asked Sonny. 'No. Just answer my question. Where're those mafia assholeless ? ' Replied the man. 'What ?' Sonny got confused as Tommy stood up and gazed at the hoodie man. 'What did you say ?' Shouted Tommy as he randomly selected a beer bottle . 'You piece of shit...' Tommy threw the bottle at the man, but missed, only to hit a portrait of Florence on the wall nearby, leaving a mess of broken glass. The man, also known as Travis Bickle, turned to Tommy and approached him. 'Hey you motherf***er, go away, you're pissing me off now !' Tommy grabbed up another bottle, but soon visualized that the man had company. Obivious Travis had hidden something inside his sleeve, because it had been twisted into unnatural shape. 'Shit !' Tommy quickly took cover behind a nearby cover. Travis fired as soon as Tommy dodged. The bullet hit another mafia member named Henry Hill right on the forehead, killing him instantly . 'You garbage !' Tommy took out his CM1911 and fired back. Travis, who was busy discarding his one-shot sleeve gun, had to hide and drew out his Astra Constable. He fired back , but soon got suppressed by the capacity of CM1911. In order to make up for that, he took out another handgun ( Colt Police). He randomly fired them at Tommy's site, only to take down another unrelated mafia member who just happened to be poking his head out . As Travis stood up and unleashed his handguns, Tommy managed to shoot him on the shoulder. 'Damn..I should've killed him without these mess.' Tommy gazed at the fleeing crowds fiercely. 'What's the f**k is wrong with you, you piece of shit ? ' Tommy noticed a man with flowers around his neck fleeing the scene. The man demanded him to pay back the money he owed minutes ago. So Tommy turned to the man and shot him in the back . This gave Travis who'd just dropped the colt police special because of the pain a chance to retreat. He fled into the dark alley behind the bar. Tommy went on chasing after kicking the flower guy in the head. The backyard alley had been suffering from electricity problem for an awful long time, so both men found themselves plunged into complete darkness. Only the light from some nearby resident provided them with chances to recognize each other's shadow. They immediately set off firing spree. Tommy, who'd gone pretty mad, put on a fight with two revolvers. Travis switched his weapon into a Colt detective special and fired back. Remembering his days in Vietnam, Travis accurately shot Tommy on one arm and the shoulder of the same side, causing Tommy to slip and dodged behind a light pole. Travis, who was also running out of bullets, planned to take down Tommy with remaining Astra . He walked towards Tommy. As soon as he reached the pole, Tommy took out an ice pick from his suit and exerted himself to stab Travis in the face. Then he punched Travis, kicking the astra into drainage system of New York City. He looked down at the gasping Travis, beaming out an evil smile as Jimmy Convey kicked the pub door open. 'What the f**k is going on ?' Asked Jimmy. 'Just some random thug trying to get himself into trouble. 'Is he dead ? ' Jimmy stared at Travis. 'Oh God, Tommy...You need some medical treatments.' Jimmy looked at Tommy's suit half of which had been covered with blood and gores. 'Of course I need f**king treatment , but before that...Hey Sonny, have got a f**king damn kitchen knife in your pub ? ' Shouted Tommy. The police arrived nevertheless, and Jimmy handled all the stuff properly as usual. The dead bodies were said to be shipped out of the city in trucks, dumping into Atlantic. And that's not very long before the police department of Jersey City found a dead man floating in the river. Though the corpse were rotted a bit, it's still easy to notice that the man had been shot on the shoulder and stabbed in the face, but the deadly wound was proved to be the trace of blood in his chest, which was suspected to be the job of a kitchen knife. '''WINNER:　ＴＯＭＭＹ　ＤＥＶＩＴＯ Expert's Opinion Tommy wins simply due to his better mental condition and experience, as none of these men can out match the other when it comes to weapon. Travis might have been trained, but comparing to Tommy, he's just a cynical inexperienced street thug while Tommy is a cunning goodfella. To see original Battle and votes, check out here. Battle vs. Nick Hume (by Kingofawosmeness777) On a dark night in New York City Travis Bickle partrols the streets in taxi cab. He notices someone hailing his cab and he stops and picks the passanger up. Travis concentrates on the road. The passanger in Nick Hume. Travis continues down the dark road and stops at a red light. Looking through the overhead mirror he notices the passanger slowly take something out of his coat pocket. Nick Hume pulls out a gardening knife and tries to stab Travis in the throat only to have him grab his arm and get the gardening knife out of his hands. Travis exits the cab and pulls out his sleeve gun and fires at Nick Hume who takes cover behined the taxi. As Travis reloads Nick Hume shoots him with his Colt 1911 which barley misses Travis and he runs into an allwy way. Nick Hume looks for him in the alley way but can't seem to find him. Travis hides behined a dumpser and pulls out his Smith & Wesson Model 29 and aimes it at Nick Hume. The noise makes Nick Hume duck in cover in the dark before Travis can shoto him. Travis pulls out his Asra Constable and dual weilds the two guns and looks for Nick Hume. Nick Hume quietly loads his shotgun and waits for Travis to pass by. When Travis passes by he jumps out and shotos Travis with his shotgun knocking him down. Travis who is bleeding all over pulls out his Smith & Wesson Model 36 and fires it at Nick Hume. It hits him in the arm but Nick Hume steps on Travis's arm and puts the barrel of the shotgun on his forehead. Travis lets out a smile before Nick Hume kills him. Nick Hume covered in both his blood and Travis's blood walks away. Expert's Opinion Nick Hume defeated Travis Bickle because he was packing more advanced weaponry with longer range and greater accuracy. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Mercenaries Category:Modern Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Cold War Warriors Category:Vigilantes Category:Vietnam War Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Human Warriors